1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle occupant protection apparatus. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus an including inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag, and a coupling for connecting the protection device with an inflator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to actuate an inflator to provide inflation fluid for inflating an occupant protection device, such as an air bag. The inflator and the protection device are typically provided as one unit for assembly in a vehicle. Often there is limited space available in a vehicle for mounting an air bag module. It is, therefore, desirable to provide as much flexibiity as possible in packaging of the module in the vehicle, for example, by making the component parts of a module smaller.
The present invention is an apparatus for helping to protect an occupant of a vehicle. The apparatus comprises an inflatable protection device. The protection device has a stored condition and is inflatable from the stored condition to a deployed condition for helping to protect the occupant. The apparatus also comprises an actuatable inflator remote from the protection device for providing inflation fluid under pressure for inflating the protection device. The apparatus further comprises a conduit connected in fluid communication between the inflator and at least a portion of the protection device for directing inflation fluid from the inflator to the protection device. The conduit includes at least one quick disconnect coupling through which inflation fluid flows from the inflator upon actuation of the inflator.